


Irresistible

by tooradtogetmad



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Engaged!ziam, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Songfic, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooradtogetmad/pseuds/tooradtogetmad
Summary: Just a little something I came up with for my tumblr( tooradtogetmad :P)





	Irresistible

If you asked Liam what made him fall head over heels in love with Zayn, he’d tell you that without a doubt it was his eyes.   
Liam doesn’t know if its Zayns incredibly long and thick silky lashes that surround them, or if its simply just how expressive and warm they are. But one look into them and his heart starts thumping louder than any crowd he’s ever experienced in all his years of touring with the rest of the boys.  
He couldn’t explain it if he tried but, zayns eyes just say SO much. With one look they can tell you if he’s happy,sad, excited, angry.. Or if he realizes that he’s found his soulmate and can barely contain it. That, liam was delighted to find out just that morning, when zayn woke him up with light kisses and eyes full of warmth and a silver band with the batman symbol appropriately engraved on the middle that he cheekily slipped on Liam’s finger without him realizing, before he asked him if he would spend a lifetime with him  
As if liam could ever say no, especially to those eyes. Those damn irresistible eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!(:


End file.
